The Sorcerers Pokeball
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was a pokemon trainer? If Voldemort had a voltorb? The sorting hat had another redhead it need to sort? Ash Ketchum, the chosen one, is recognized for the wrong prophecy? Ron with a munchlax?


The Sorcerers Pokeball

_What would happen if Harry Potter was a pokemon trainer? If Voldemort had a voltorb? The sorting hat had another redhead it need to sort? Ash Ketchum, the chosen one, is recognized for the wrong prophecy?_ _Ron with a munchlax? Nothing will ever be the same!_

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own Pokemon. I've always wanted one but *sigh*, not even a little Skitty. I also don't own Harry Potter. This is utter sillyness (maybe crack! but I have heard the exact meaning for that yet so I'm hesitant about using it)

Only warnings are for awfully bad poetry :)

In the hallowed halls of a very special school, an old battered hat sang. It wasn't a good singer so many of the older students had taken precautions. The teachers just had to grin and bare it as to not to frighten the first years even if they looked longingly at the better prepared.

At the moment, the battered hat was on a girl, Zanna Skelton's, head.

_"Now back to a time, older,_

_When students were bolder,_

_There wasn't a house for those so boring,_

_They sent all the other's snoring,_

_Even if there is quite enough,_

_This girl's a Jigglypuff!"_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, not because they like Jigglypuff better than the other houses, Charmander, Murcrow and Arbok, but because the out of tune hat had closed what served as the dirty things month. Unfortunately, for everyone's ears, there were still many students left to be sorted.

"Misty Cerulean-"The headmaster, Professor Oakdoore called out and a fierce redhead strode out to the hat.

"You better not sing." the girl muttered.

_"For once one of fire but not of smoke,_

_She's not a Weasley like that other bloke,_

_As one of fire, where else can she go?_

_She may like water but it surely doesn't show,_

_Because no house shall ever demand her,_

_She shall be a Charmander."_

Misty wanted to throttle the hat. She wanted to become the greatest _water_ pokemon trainer of all time, yet she was stuck in a fire house because a stupid off-key hat didn't like her hair! Why didn't her sisters send her to a specialty school like they had been to? But no, they claimed it would be to embarrassing for them. Stupid sisters!

"Draco Malfoy-" the professor announced as a blond haired boy sauntered up to the sorting hat. The old hat didn't even wait to be placed on the boys head before starting its song,

_"It shall be no surprise,_

_Not even to a blind mans eyes,_

_Where this boy shall go,_

_His name is Draco,_

_Sneaky, useless are locks,_

_Malfoys are Arboks."_

No one was surprised, just as the hat said. The boy just had a squelchy unpleasant aura about him that just screamed Arbok.

"Hermione Granger-"

Hermione walked up nervously, her mind on overload trying to guess where she'd be put. She desperately hoped she wouldn't be an Arbok, she read they were 50% more likely to-

_"She thinks too much for one,_

_Take care, I'm not done,_

_Beneath this bookish wisdom,_

_Lies courage, even this young,_

_So, tough decision I say,_

_But she's Charmander today."_

Hermione smiled and took her place at the Charmander table, worrying only if this meant she wasn't smart enough to be a Murcrow, but she dropped it.

"Ronald Weasley-"

Misty groaned as another redhead stepped up to the hat, this was who she was compared to? Ugh! She was really going to kill that hat if it was the- she groaned when it started singing again,

_"Do you really have to ask any more,_

_For some reason there's just more and more,_

_Look to the table you know he's joining,_

_How many of his kin are there ignoring,_

_Me, because they know what I'll do,_

_Charmander, and please! No more of you!"_

"My sister Ginny's coming next year," Ronald Weasley remarked, half apology and half evil glee in having the smelly old hat suffer.

Now was Gary Oakdoore, the headmaster's grandson. Old Oakdoore doted on the boy but everyone knew Gary was a little two conceited and had a chance of becoming an Arbok... Mischievous curiosity filled onlookers with excitement, wondering Oakdoore's reaction...

_"What a tricky boy of potential,_

_Not curious, wise, brave or coincidental,_

_Anything will shape his fate,_

_But what to pick on this very date,_

_More from things ruled out,_

_Jigglypuff is where he'll go about."_

There were disappointed sighs; it looked like Gary was still... Jigglypuff was kind of the mixed bag house so it was neither privilege nor shame to be sorted into it. There would be nothing exiting at this year's sorting…

Then Ash Ketchum was called up, and for some odd reason he was a year younger than everyone else in his year, ten instead of eleven, and he claimed that he would be the greatest pokemon master who ever lived. Misty thought he was annoying and glared at him.

_"Unfortunately for us all he's right in on regard,_

_In future times beating him will be impossibly hard,_

_A chosen one he is and will become,_

_Saving the world even if he's dumb,_

_For all his rash stupidity and blunder,_

_Ash is destined to be a Charmander." _

Nearly everyone cracked up at this, the over enthusiastic boy saving the world? About as likely as a pokemon learning to talk. Maybe the hat was teasing the boy, humoring his pride before someone popped it like a balloon.

Then there was Harry Potter...

The _real_ Harry Potter. For most of the students he was just a bedtime tale- a story of hope to light the dark time. See! The story seemed to say, not everything can be killed by you know who! Maybe if you were caught by him you could survive to! Even if the baby's parents had been killed and Harry had grown up a horrible life being tormented by muggles...

He didn't look special, dark hair, light eyes... but if you lifted his bangs there was a zigzag scar that looked like a lightning bolt. It was Voldemort's mark on him, made by his Voltorb forbidden attack.

"_I do not wish to sort this boy,_

_Greatness over a life of little joy,_

_Chosen by destiny, chosen by me,_

_I cannot see the future, only assume,_

_To save or world from he who must not be named,_

_Harry Potter, Charmander has gained."_

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, yay, he wouldn't join Arbok. The way Draco acted was enough for Harry to want to avoid that house, plus, he was scared. Even if he'd grown up ignorant of his past, as soon as he'd been told, Harry saw a frightening parallel between him and Voldemort- they could both talk to electric pokemon, a whole type now regarded with suspicion because of he who must not be named dreaded Voltorb. However, now most people thought he was gone and electric pokemon were tolerated once more. Harry just hoped that his strange ability didn't make him evil.

The celebrity sat down next to Hermione and Ronald, having met them on the train coming here. Misty, after obsessing over that this was the_ Harry Potter_, started talking with the group.

"Neville Longbottom-"

Charmander.

"A.J. George-"

Jigglypuff.

"Cho Chung-"

Murcrow.

"Giselle Yuto-"

Arbok.

After a while the hat finally ran out of first years to sing about and everyone could move on to less painful (to the ear) subjects.

"Tomorrow all of you first years will receive your first Pokemon and begin your training." Professor Oakdoore informed them, "Also, this year I'd like to introduce Professor Quirrel…" The headmaster kept talking but Harry gasped as his scar started hurting.

"Are you alright?" Hermione whispered,

"Yes, my scar, it just started hurting."

Ash leaned over,

"Are you sick?"

"Look loser, don't you know who this is?" Misty hissed,

"Hey! I'm not a loser!"

"It sure seems like it."

Ron gestured over to the fighting duo,

"This is who we're stuck with?"

"Oh, do be quiet Ronald." Hermione huffed.

A forth year leaned over,

"Hey, would you people be quiet."

Misty nearly slapped him.

"Now go to your dormitories!" Oakdoore clapped his hands.

…

This fic is entirely the fault of my brother talking about if the sorting hat went crazy and put someone in Jigglypuff. I, of course, got this over the top idea where Voldemort had a voltorb, Harry could talk to electric pokemon and this crossover was born. So, if anyone reads this, could you please review? I want to know if it's just too crazy or if anyone actually wants anymore. Also, can anyone think of a good name for Hogwarts? Swinubwarts just doesn't have the right ring to it I will continue, and with less bad poetry XD, so don't worry. Just _**PLEASE REVEIW!**_

Next Chapter- Everyone (that is a first year {excluding Misty}) gets there first pokemon, you meet Brock, and Team Eater starts wreaking there havoc.

-Sorrel


End file.
